le model de vertu et de perversion
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Yuu Kanda est un artiste peu connu de la fin du 15eme siècle qui aime représenter le tabou dans ses œuvres. Et qui a-t-il a plus tabou que de représenter le corps parfait et dénudé d'un jeune homme chaste et pieu ? Peut-être en tomber amoureux. Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1: un artiste difficile

**hello todo el mundo! me voici pour une nouvelle fic pas très original je l'avoue (mais j'adore cette période c'est plus fort que moi)**

**alors comme d'habitude les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à hoshino-sama *s'incline devant kami-sama***

**j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'OOC et j'espère que ce début de fic vous plaira, bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 1: LE DIFFICILE

Oyez, oyez braves gens ! Venez écouter la charmante histoire qui se déroule en l'an 1493 dans les rues chaudes et étouffantes de la majestueuse ville de Rome, simplement éclairée par l'astre lunaire. La ville était peu fréquentée à cette heure de la nuit. En observant attentivement, il était possible de distinguer quelques prostituées tentant de satisfaire leur clientèle à même le sol, ou bien encore quelques hommes ayant abusé de la boisson en train de parler à une quelconque personne imaginaire. Mais quelqu'un se détachait de cette population qui cachait leurs péchés dans la nuit. Une personne qui, indirectement, faisait partie de cette population jouissant de plaisirs malsains. Il marchait d'un pas tranquille mais décidé, un pas ne laissant aucune place à l'hésitation. Avec son long manteau noir, l'inconnu se fondait parfaitement dans la nuit chaude de la ville italienne, n'accordant aucun regard aux jeunes créatures aux visages peinturlurés qui désiraient l'entraîner dans le vice. Il continuait sa marche sans se presser, s'arrêtant finalement devant la porte en bois sombre d'une petite demeure située en retrait, pénétrant à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de frapper. L'habitacle était plus grand qu'il n'y paraissait, éclairé faiblement par un bougeoir posé sur une table, cette dernière recouverte de diverses peintures et pinceaux. L'inconnu retira son manteau, dégageant ses longs cheveux d'ébène de la capuche, avant de se diriger vers la seconde personne présente dans la pièce, tout en déposant son manteau sur les rares chaises libres. Qu'elle était belle, la jeune fille allongée complètement nue sur le divan au cuir écarlate. Avec ses longs cheveux sombres aux reflets émeraude étalés autour de son visage endormi et ses courbes peu développées mais tout de même attrayantes, elle pouvait passer pour une enfant innocente et pure. C'était ce qui l'avait intéressé chez elle dès le début. Mais au fur et à mesure, le jeune homme avait remarqué que sous ses airs de sainte nitouche, la demoiselle était une bien belle catin, ne se gênant pas le moins du monde pour déambuler dans cette pièce nue comme un ver sans aucune demande. Un ver, voilà à quoi l'endormie lui faisait penser depuis quelques temps. Un parasite. Une non désirée. Un poids. Comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'autre, la jeune demoiselle se réveilla doucement, poussant un petit gémissement endormi.

− Tu en as mis du temps Yuu. En général, tu rentres bien avant le coucher du soleil.

Le susnommé ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille d'un regard froid et indifférent. Elle ne le remarqua pas et continua son bavardage.

− Tu ne viens pas m'enlacer ? Alors que tu m'as laissé seule ici à patienter plus que de coutume ? Je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter Yuu, viens donc me consoler !

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme. Elle se mit à rire.

− Que t'est-il donc arrivé mon Yuu ? Quelqu'un t'as mis de mauvaise humeur pour que tu me dédaignes à ce point ?

Elle se leva élégamment du divan dans un léger crissement de cuir, s'approchant tranquillement du brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle passa ses bras maigres autour de son cou, plaquant son corps nu contre celui de l'autre.

− Tu m'as manqué… Embrasse moi.

Comme si une mouche l'avait piqué, Yuu se dégagea de la prise de la jeune fille d'un mouvement brusque, dardant sur elle son regard onyx.

− Va-t'en, je ne veux plus te voir.

Elle le dévisagea, désarçonnée, avant de rire à nouveau.

− Que tu es drôle ! Tu as décidé d'un nouveau jeu ?

Il poussa un soupir agacé.

− En effet. Et le jeu est le suivant. Ne reviens plus jamais en ces lieux et ne te présente plus devant moi à aucun moment.

− Qu-quoi ?

− Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu m'as servi à passer le temps. Mais maintenant tu me fatigues Lenalee. Va-t'en.

Elle secoua la tête, tremblante.

− Non… Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi de cette manière ! Je ne suis pas un jouet que tu peux utiliser comme bon te semble avant de le jeter pour en prendre un autre, je refuse !

− Je t'avais pourtant prévenue qu'à l'instant même où tu me lasserais tu devrais débarrasser le plancher. Tu as accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Alors maintenant du vent !

Folle de rage, Lenalee renfila sa robe bleu nuit avant de se diriger vers la porte, murmurant d'une voix menaçante.

− Tu ne seras pas débarrassé de moi aussi facilement Yuu Kanda, sois en sûr.

Et elle franchit le pas de la porte, disparaissant immédiatement dans la nuit. Enfin délivré de la jeune fille, le brun soupira, s'allongeant à la place qu'occupait précédemment Lenalee, et murmurant pour lui-même.

− Encore combien de temps tout cela va-t-il durer… ?

Lenalee n'était pas la première qu'il avait remerciée, et il se doutait bien qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière. Pourtant, les jeunes filles qu'il utilisait n'avaient rien de désagréable, bien au contraire. A chacune de ses rencontres avec ses anciens modèles, cela avait été le coup de foudre. L'irrésistible envie de peindre ces jolis minois l'avait pris et, bien sûr, aucune ne s'était désistée, trop flattée de servir de modèle au peintre dont on s'arrachait les peintures, en prenant cependant garde de ne pas être vue avec. Car oui, Yuu Kanda était un peintre talentueux mais particulier. Le seul osant aller contre l'église et représenter ses modèles féminins dans le plus simple appareil et dans des positions aguicheuses de surcroît, que le modèle choisissait dans le but de séduire le peintre qui l'immortalisait. Le concerné ne se laissait jamais prier, s'amusant de temps à autre avec ces jeunes créatures. Mais cela ne durait jamais. A peine terminait-il le portrait qu'il se lassait de celle qui avait été sa muse, la congédiant sans aucun tact, ne désirant qu'une chose, les faire disparaître de sa vie. Il ne désirait qu'une chose. Trouver la personne qui pourrait rester sa muse pour l'éternité, pas uniquement pour quelques semaines. La muse qui ne laisserait pas sa passion s'effriter, qui, au contraire la rendrait fertile et infinie. Mais pour l'instant ce modèle parfait n'était qu'un rêve, une simple vision utopique que le peintre recherchait désespérément sans réussir pourtant à la définir. Ses anciennes lubies étaient pourtant variées, passant de la rousse à la poitrine opulente à une blonde platine à la poitrine quasi inexistante. Yuu glissa petit à petit dans le sommeil au fil de ses pensées, s'endormant sur une dernière idée.

− Demain, il faut que je me trouve un nouveau modèle.

**voila c'est tout pour le moment =) donnez-moi votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer (que ce soit critique injure etc... j'accepterais tout tant que c'est mérité ^^) **

**a plus les gens!**


	2. Chapter 2: un modèle parfait

**Hello les gens ! voilà la suite de cette histoire que je vais essayer de publier régulièrement ^^"**

**merci beaucoup aux personnes m'ayant laissé des Review ça fait très plaisir =)**

**Mangasdu03: désolé pour la faute je suis tête en l'air ^^"" **

**Meilin07 : tes commentaires m'ont beaucoup manqué =D**

**Aeringue: vu que je ne sais pas quel sont les clichés de ce contexte il y a des chances que je saute dedans les pieds joins ^^''' je vais essayer de limiter les répétions c'est vrai que ç'est pas tip top ^o^ et je compte bien mettre quelques références artistiques mais un peu plus tard ;)**

**DidiineOokami: crois moi il n'aura pas à chercher bien longtemps =P**

**Lizbeth: j'espère que l'arrivée du blandin ne va pas être trop gnagnante ^^""**

**et surtout un immeeeeeense merci à Silu-chan pour avoir corrigé ma fic (et elle m'a prouvé que le latin sur internet n'est pas forcément bien traduit) Arigato!**

**bref! je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!**

_**CHAPITRE II: Le modèle parfait**_

Une semaine plus tard, dans les rues bruyantes de la ville de Rome, notre cher peintre se baladait d'une démarche rapide et raide. Il en avait assez. Assez d'écumer en vain cette ville assourdissante pour trouver la perle rare qui réussirait à faire frémir son âme d'artiste. Assez de revenir bredouille à son atelier, pour se confronter à une toile blanche qu'il n'arriverait pas à toucher et qui finirait par subir la colère froide du jeune peintre. Il s'arrêta soudainement, essayant de stopper la migraine qui commençait à lui vriller les tempes. Il n'aimait pas rester inactif, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En temps normal, il arrivait à trouver quelqu'un qu'il jugeait digne d'intérêt dans les quelques jours suivant le départ de sa muse précédente. Mais là rien. Personne. Aucune des jeunes femmes qu'il avait croisées depuis n'avait ravivé son envie de peindre. Il soupira, relevant le visage vers l'immense cathédrale qui se présentait devant lui. La basilique Sainte Marie Majeure, la plus ancienne église dédiée à la sainte Vierge. Yuu avait pris l'habitude d'éviter ce genre de lieu saint, rempli d'hommes hypocrites vivant dans le luxe sans se soucier de la basse populace. C'était à cause d'eux que le jeune aquarelliste avait perdu foi en l'église, devenue trop riche à son goût. Il se trouvait là pourtant, contemplant d'un œil méfiant cette grande bâtisse construite à la gloire de la Vierge. Il haussa finalement les sourcils, se décidant à pénétrer les lieux. Il devait se l'avouer, l'intérieur de la Basilique était magnifique, rempli de mosaïques aux diverses couleurs et autres œuvres, chacune représentant divers saints et saintes de la bible. Soudain, un chant se fit entendre. Une voix douce et mélodieuse, provenant des profondeurs de la basilique.

Os justi sapientiam mussat

(La bouche du juste murmure la sagesse)

Et lingua ejus indicium loquitur

(Et sa langue, prononce le jugement)

Hypnotisé par le timbre de voix du chanteur, Yuu continua d'avancer, traçant sa route au fil des paroles de cette chanson divine.

Beatus vir qui illecebrae suffert

(Qu'il soit béni, lui qui supporte la tentation)

Postquam cum probates fuerit coronam vitae accipiet

(Et, après avoir été testé, il recevra la couronne de la vie)

Ses pas le menèrent petit à petit vers une annexe au fin fond de la basilique. Avançant encore de quelques pas, le brun aperçut enfin une mince silhouette agenouillée devant l'autel, continuant de psalmodier avec lenteur.

O quam sancta, quam serena

(Ô si sacrée, si sereine)

Quam benigna, quam amoena virgo creditur esse

(Si bienveillante, si agréable est cette vierge qui nous accorde sa confiance)

O quam sancta, quam serena

(Ô si sacré, si serein)

Quam benigna, quam amoena  
(Si bienveillant, si agréable)

O castitatis lilium

(Ô lys de pureté)

Yuu observa le chanteur avec curiosité. La voix était clairement masculine bien que légèrement plus aiguë, mais sa silhouette, frêle et délicate, laissait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. L'inconnu était drapé dans une cape sombre qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps, empêchant le peintre de distinguer ne serait-ce que la couleur de ses cheveux. Il s'approcha lentement, remarquant vaguement que le chant avait cessé. Puis le regard du peintre tomba dans des prunelles orage qui le dévisageaient avec surprise. Le cœur du brun s'arrêta soudainement, avant de repartir à pleine vitesse, stupéfait de découvrir le visage de l'inconnu. Des traits doux et fins que n'importe quelle femme rêverait de posséder, un regard gris acier qui laissait transparaître une gentillesse et une bonté propre aux innocents, des cheveux aussi pâles que sa peau, donnant envie de passer ses mains dedans pour en tester la douceur, et ses lèvres, roses et fines, plissées en une moue timide.

− Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

Yuu ne sut que dire, dévisageant le jeune homme avec stupéfaction. Jamais il n'avait vu d'homme avec pareil physique, aussi pur et gracile que celui d'une créature immaculée. Jamais l'idée d'immortaliser les traits d'un homme ne lui était venue à l'esprit. Jamais, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'il vit le regard de son interlocuteur se teinter d'une légère inquiétude.

− Je viens tout juste d'arriver, j'ai suivi le fil de votre chanson sans m'en rendre compte.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard, gêné.

− Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû faire autant de bruit en ces lieux.

− Au contraire, vous ne devriez pas vous en dispenser ! Il est tellement rare d'entendre une si jolie voix.

Il vit avec bonheur les joues de son interlocuteur se teinter de rose, flatté. Le brun continua sur sa lancée.

− De plus, il s'agissait d'une chanson religieuse, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle a tout à fait sa place en ces lieux.

Un sourire reconnaissant fleurit doucement sur les lèvres du jeune chanteur. Yuu se laissa aller à penser qu'il était vraiment adorable, comme un enfant que l'on souhaite dorloter et éloigner de la perversité du monde qui l'entourait. Le concerné se releva lentement, époussetant son pantalon noir, avant de s'incliner légèrement.

− Je vais vous laisser à présent, au revoir.

Il s'avança tranquillement, avant de dépasser le peintre d'un pas silencieux. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas le laisser s'en aller aussi facilement.

− Un instant s'il vous plaît.

Le blandin se tourna vers lui, l'invitant à continuer.

− J'aimerais que vous m'accordiez une faveur.

− Laquelle ?

− Prêtez-moi votre corps.

Le regard acier se teinta d'effroi.

− Pardon ?!

Yuu leva les mains pour prouver sa bonne foi.

− N'allez pas vous imaginer une quelconque situation, je vous en prie. Mon nom est Yuu Kanda et je suis peintre. C'est la première fois que je croise un pareil physique et j'aimerais que vous deveniez mon modèle.

Le jeune homme se détendit avant de regarder l'artiste avec curiosité.

− Votre modèle ?

L'aquarelliste hocha la tête.

− En temps normal, j'ai pour habitude d'utiliser la gent féminine comme modèle pour mes tableaux. Mais depuis quelques temps, les femmes me lassent et m'agacent, incapable de fermer la bouche ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! Je suis venu ici en quête d'inspiration et je vous ai trouvé, c'est sûrement un signe du Seigneur.

Kanda ne croyait en aucune de ses paroles. N'étant pas croyant, il considérait la religion comme une escroquerie qu'utilisaient les membres de l'Eglise sur la population, dans l'unique but d'exercer une certaine emprise sur les plus croyants. Le jeune homme en face de lui faisait partie de cette population naïve et pieuse qu'en temps normal, il méprisait presque autant que les marionnettistes qui les manipulaient. Mais dans ce regard anthracite brillait une innocence que le peintre se refusait de briser. Et puis, pour lui, ce jeune homme n'était qu'une de ses futures œuvres, qu'il délaisserait au bout de quelques jours, alors, autant lui faciliter les choses avec une légère feinte et attirer le blandin dans son atelier le plus rapidement possible. Il dut être particulièrement convaincant, car le jeune chanteur l'observait désormais avec une pointe d'admiration.

− Eh bien… Pourquoi pas ?

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur le visage du jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

− Parfait ! Nous pourrions commencer demain, qu'en dites-vous ?

− Très bien. Je suppose que je dois me rendre à votre atelier ?

− Ce sera plus pratique.

Il lui donna le point de rendez-vous, avant de demander d'une voix doucereuse.

− Aurais-je l'honneur de connaître le nom de celui que je compte immortaliser ?

Sa question arracha un léger rire au jeune homme en face de lui, aussi mélodieux que le chant qu'il entonnait précédemment.

− Quelle impolitesse de ma part. je me nomme Allen Walker. Enchanté de vous connaître, mon cher Yuu Kanda.

***auteur en train de faire des chamalow grillés* et voila c'est tout pour le moment ^^**

**perso je trouve que la rencontre est assez... assez.**

**j'espère tout de même que cela vous aura plus, et je tien à préciser que je n'ai jamais fais de latin de toute ma vie (traduction trouvé sur internet et corrigé par Silu-chan à qui je fais confiance 3) **

**bref! see you soon everybody!**


	3. Chapter 3: l'ange de la tentation

**hello tout le monde! me voici de retour pour la suite de cette histoire =)**

**réponses aux review: **

**évidement que je vais partager mes chamallow ^w^**

**bakandasama: naaaaaan je ferais rien d'aussi pervers UvU (je sens que cette phrase va tomber dans les limbes de l'oubli lorsque le chapitre sera lu...) maiiiiis sempai tu sais bien que je ne te tromperais jamais! mes relations avec silu-chan est purement professionel ^o^''' *cache des photos compromettantes sous le lit***

**lizbeth: merci je suis contente que la rencontre t'ai plu ^^ **

**Mangasdu03: pour être honnête tes remarques et celles de lizbeth me rassure ^w^ perso je trouvais la rencontre assez niaise x3 quant à la confusion c;'est le but =P en tout cas tu devrais être contente ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent (j'espère qu'il est bien écrit ^^)**

**encore merci à ma chère correctrice Silu-chan que j'adore =* (nan sempai je te trompe pas _)**

**bref! bonne lecture!**

* * *

**chapitre 3: l'ange de la tentation**

Le lendemain arriva rapidement pour nos deux protagonistes, l'un, nerveux concernant sa future tâche et le second, impatient de se mettre au travail. Encore présent dans ses appartements, Allen ne savait que faire. Le peintre lui avait demandé de venir en début d'après-midi, mais n'avait donné aucun détail concernant l'heure exacte à laquelle il devait venir ! Peut-être que s'il arrivait maintenant, il dérangerait le peintre, mais peut-être aussi que ce dernier l'attendait et lui ferait remarquer l'heure.

− Et puis zut !

Il attrapa sa cape avant de passer le pas de sa porte. De son côté, Yuu tremblait d'impatience, essayant de réfréner son envie d'aller à la rencontre du jeune homme pour pouvoir commencer. Il avait pour habitude de ne jamais attendre après ses modèles, ces derniers ayant l'habitude de lui courir après. Mais le jeune Walker était un cas à part. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un homme, et tout le monde était au courant de ce qui arrivait aux sodomites. Il se contentait donc de tourner en rond dans son atelier, évitant soigneusement les nombreuses affaires jonchant le sol. Il n'aimait pas ranger ce qu'il utilisait régulièrement, pinceaux, peinture, toiles… en temps normal, il arrivait à faire régner un certain ordre dans ses affaires, mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un ordre chaotique. Mais au fond, cela lui était égal, tant qu'il retrouvait ce dont il avait besoin. Quelques coups timides à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées.

− Entrez, c'est ouvert.

La porte s'entrebâilla, laissant apparaître à la vue du peintre une petite tête blanche. Allen pénétra timidement les lieux, observant l'habitacle avec curiosité.

− Bienvenue monsieur Walker. Pardonnez le désordre qui règne ici, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à mettre de l'ordre dans ma demeure.

− Je ne suis pas non plus une personne très ordonnée. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

− Ne vous en faites donc pas pour ce genre de détails. Approchez.

Le blandin s'exécuta, traversant la pièce d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'aquarelliste qui se tenait à côté du divan pourpre. Le brun l'aida à retirer son manteau, avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Allen se laissa faire, demandant d'une voix hésitante.

− Que… Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

− Ce que vous désirez.

− …Pardon ?

Un sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Yuu.

− Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dicter quoi que ce soit à mes modèles. Mes seules exigences sont que vous restiez sur ce divan et que je puisse voir votre visage depuis mon chevalet, le reste m'importe peu.

Détail non précisé, le peintre n'avait jamais demandé à ses modèles de se déshabiller. Il suffisait qu'elles voient le physique du jeune homme pour laisser tomber le haut de leur propre chef ! Allen mordilla sa lèvre inférieure sous le regard amusé du peintre, avant de déclarer.

− Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

− Ce n'est pas grave, prenez votre temps.

Kanda savait qu'il fallait être patient avec le jeune homme, mais il était clairement frustré de devoir encore attendre. Ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, Allen s'allongea sur le sofa, une main sur le cœur, laissant l'autre retomber, effleurant légèrement le sol. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de se détendre. Yuu, qui avait entre temps rejoint son chevalet, l'observa avec satisfaction.

− Parfait !

Il n'attendit pas une minute de plus et commença son œuvre. Il s'appliqua à reproduire la magnifique chevelure de neige étalée sur le cuir rouge du sofa, les longs cils touchant presque les joues rosées, et les lèvres fines qu'une langue taquine venait parfois humidifier. Une fois satisfait du résultat, il se concentra sur le corps androgyne du jeune homme, ses mains fines et pâles, son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, ses hanches délicates, et ses longues jambes qu'il devinait légères comme celles d'une danseuse. Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne vit pas le soleil entamer sa descente jusqu'à disparaître, laissant sa place à l'astre lunaire. Le peintre se recula, regardant sa toile d'un œil critique avant de sourire, satisfait du résultat. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le modèle, endormi depuis plusieurs heures dans la position qu'il avait adoptée pour l'aquarelliste. Ce dernier s'avança tranquillement vers l'endormi, observant avec attendrissement le visage calme et serein du jeune modèle. Il approcha sa main, effleurant avec douceur la joue d'Allen, dérivant lentement vers sa chevelure. Elle était aussi soyeuse qu'elle en avait l'air, légèrement duveteuse comme le pelage d'un chat. Allen poussa un léger geignement, avant d'ouvrir peu à peu ses yeux gris encore embués de sommeil.

− Bien dormi ?

Encore somnolent, Allen cligna un instant des yeux avant de rougir, le regard baissé.

− Excusez-moi, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte…

− Ce n'est rien, cela ne m'a pas empêché de terminer.

Yuu se releva.

− Et si nous nous arrêtions pour aujourd'hui ?

Ne sachant que dire, le blandin hocha la tête, ayant brusquement trouvé un intérêt particulier à dévisager ses pieds. Une coupe de vin apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision, et lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber dans le regard onyx du peintre.

− Prenez ça, vous devez avoir soif.

− Merci…

Il accepta la coupe, la sirotant du bout des lèvres tandis que Yuu s'installait sur un tabouret en face de lui.

− Et si vous me parliez un peu de vous ?

− Pardon ?

Le peintre porta une autre coupe à ses lèvres, avalant une longue gorgée avant de répondre.

− Je pense que vous serez plus à l'aise avec moi si nous apprenons à nous connaître. Cela pourrait vous aider à vous détendre en ma présence.

− Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir à mon sujet ?

− Ce que vous acceptez de me dévoiler.

Le brun s'était promis d'essayer de moins mentir, mais le caractère craintif du blandin ne lui laissait pas franchement le choix. Allen sourit, il n'avait pas grand-chose à raconter, ayant toujours vécu aux côtés de son père adoptif en Angleterre, avant que ce dernier ne décide de l'envoyer en Italie, inquiet concernant le futur du pays depuis que la famille Tudors était sur le trône. Il entretenait régulièrement une correspondance avec son père qui se refusait à quitter sa demeure, se trouvant bien trop vieux pour un si long voyage. Depuis, il résidait dans un petit logement situé à proximité de la magnifique chapelle Sixtine, ce qui lui permettait de souvent visiter ces bâtiments qu'il trouvait si calme et apaisant. Il termina son verre à la fin de son récit, la bouche légèrement sèche. Le brun patienta un instant avant de relancer la conversation, créant ainsi un dialogue agréable entre lui et le jeune homme, assaisonné de quelques verres de vin. Mais Yuu n'avait pas prévu un petit détail. Si lui tolérait assez bien l'alcool, Allen commençait déjà à tourner de l'œil après seulement trois verres. Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son modèle se rallonger sur le divan en poussant un geignement.

− Quelque chose ne va pas ?

− Chaud…

Le peintre observa le visage du blandin se teinter peu à peu de rouge, et décida d'agir.

− Je vais vous chercher de l'eau.

Le brun se rendit dans la salle d'eau, revenant un peu plus tard un linge mouillé dans la main, qu'il laissa tomber au sol presque immédiatement. Allen n'avait-il pas une chemise un peu plus tôt ? Alors pourquoi cette dernière gisait sur le sol à présent ? Le jeune homme l'avait sans doute retirée sous l'effet de l'alcool, exhibant à la vue de l'aquarelliste un torse blanc et imberbe surmonté de deux billes de chair rose. Le brun avala sa salive, fixant la peau dénudée de son hôte comme s'il s'agissait de la huitième merveille du monde. Il s'était fait la promesse d'avoir le jeune homme dans son lit, mais sans brusquer les choses, pour ne pas effaroucher la jolie créature qu'il avait à portée de main. Mais bon, le destin semblait être de son côté, et qui était-il pour s'interposer face au destin ? Sans prendre la peine de récupérer le linge mouillé, il s'approcha avec lenteur d'une démarche féline, fixant sa proie, se léchant les lèvres devant le spectacle d'un mignon jeune homme haletant sur son divan. Il effleura le ventre pâle du bout des doigts, arrachant un frisson au blandin, allant ensuite taquiner une des petites perles de chair qu'il rêvait de croquer. Il se contenta de les effleurer en premier lieu, avant d'en pincer une avec curiosité. Le gémissement que poussa Allen à cet instant acheva entièrement la patience du peintre déjà à bout. Il approcha sa bouche d'une de ces friandises roses, la titillant tout d'abord du bout de la langue, avant de coller ses lèvres dessus, mordillant la chair tendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle adopte une magnifique couleur cramoisie. Il traita ensuite le deuxième bouton de chair de la même manière, admirant son œuvre une fois achevée. Il caressait le ventre du jeune Walker, s'étonnant de la douceur de sa peau, lorsque la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre.

− Non…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, soufflé du bout des lèvres d'une voix haletante. Yuu admira le regard anthracite d'Allen, voilé par le désir et l'alcool. Le brun approcha son visage du sien, demandant d'une voix veloutée.

− Pourquoi ?

− Péché… Deux hommes… Mal…

L'alcool embuait l'esprit du blandin, l'empêchant de formuler une phrase correcte, mais Yuu comprit tout de suite. Allen était une personne vertueuse et croyante, élevé dans l'idée que faire l'amour sans être marié était péché, et que l'amour entre deux hommes était contre nature. Kanda effleura les cheveux blancs du bout des doigts, dérivant lentement vers la joue qu'il cajola doucement.

− Et en quoi est-ce mal ?

− Con…Contre nature…

− Pourquoi est-ce contre nature ?

Allen ne répondit pas, s'abandonnant peu à peu au contact de la paume chaude et douce de cet homme. Yuu se rapprocha de lui, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille.

− La seule raison est que le monde a peur. Peur de ce qui lui est inconnu, de ce qu'un homme peut apporter à un autre. Pourquoi se priver de toutes ces délicieuses sensations ? Devrions-nous vivre dans la douleur et la souffrance ? Ce n'est pas un peu de plaisir qui conduira nos âmes en Enfer…

Au fil de ses paroles, Yuu avait recommencé ses caresses, flattant les flancs du jeune homme du bout des doigts tout en posant quelques baisers ici ou là, derrière son oreille, dans le creux de sa nuque, ne se lassant pas de goûter cette peau si délicate et sucrée, alors qu'Allen essayait de le repousser sans grande conviction. Le blandin savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait pas laisser le peintre jouer avec son corps, qu'il finirait par être souillé par ces mains qui, précédemment, couraient le long de la toile le représentant. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il se sentait incapable de se défaire du cocon de douceur et de luxure créé par le simple contact des mains expertes de Kanda sur son corps. Alors que son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus, un léger frôlement au niveau de son aine le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il réussit à repousser Kanda et, au prix d'un ultime effort, se remit sur ses pieds avant de partir d'un pas chancelant jusqu'à chez lui. Le brun observa le départ précipité de son modèle avec amusement, notant qu'il avait oublié son haut et sa cape dans sa fuite. Il attrapa le vêtement toujours au sol, enfouissant son visage dedans pour humer l'odeur qui l'avait imprégné. Une senteur douce, florale, qu'il avait du mal à identifier tant elle lui faisait tourner la tête.

− Bientôt mon ange, bientôt je te ferais goûter aux joies du péché.

Malgré son état d'ébriété, Allen réussit à rejoindre sans trop de peine son habitation, le cœur tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine. Il tenta de se calmer, traversant le petit salon aux couleurs chaudes pour arriver dans la chambre, où il remarqua enfin en passant devant son miroir qu'il ne portait plus que son pantalon. Il s'allongea sur le lit à baldaquin bleu roi, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Mais cela lui était impossible. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir le brun de la tête, il ne pouvait se délivrer de ce regard onyx, ce regard qui arrivait à faire fondre toutes ses remontrances comme neige au soleil. Allen ferma lentement les yeux, se concentrant sur le bruit apaisant de sa respiration. Alors que son cœur se calmait peu à peu, une présence se fit sentir à ses côtés, enlaçant le jeune homme par derrière. La voix suave qui murmura à son oreille le fit frémir.

− Bonsoir… Je t'ai manqué ?

− Comment… ?!

− Chut… Laisse toi aller.

Les mains chaudes posées sur son ventre commençaient à bouger, cajolant avec douceur l'abdomen du blandin qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Que faisait-il ici ? L'avait-il suivi ? Comment ?! La voix du peintre lui souffla.

− Détends-toi, je ne veux que ton bien…

Les paumes précédemment sur son ventre migrèrent plus bas, se plaçant entre ses jambes. Allen voulut se dégager comme un peu plus tôt, mais la seconde main du brun était remontée le long de son torse, caressant ses mamelons.

− Pourquoi essaies-tu de résister ? Laisse les sensations te mener au septième ciel…

Le brun amorça de lents mouvements au niveau de son entrejambe, attisant le désir du blandin tout en martyrisant un de ses tétons. Ne pouvant agir, Allen se laissa faire, incapable de se défaire de ces mains qui enflammaient ses reins, ne remarquant que trop tard que la main inquisitrice lui avait retiré son pantalon, se glissant sans aucune pudeur dans le sous-vêtement du jeune homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement surpris lorsqu'il sentit les doigts du brun s'enrouler autour de son érection, cajolant son gland du pouce en lui soufflant à l'oreille.

− Tu mouilles déjà on dirait…

Il n'attendit pas et amorça de lents va-et-vient sur la hampe dressée du blandin, s'amusant avec le prépuce. Allen n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression qu'un brasier avait pris place en son bas ventre, s'enhardissant à chacun des mouvements que le brun pratiquait sur son aine, tout en lui murmurant bon nombre de paroles indécentes à l'oreille. Les va-et-vient s'intensifièrent petit à petit, amenant le jeune homme au point de non-retour, souillant les doigts qui lui prodiguaient ce plaisir malsain, il cria le nom du peintre. Alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses esprits, il entendit le rire de Kanda.

− Dis moi Allen…N'est-ce pas agréable de se toucher en pensant à moi ?

Allen ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était seul. Etait-il seulement possible de partir aussi vite ? Analysant difficilement les paroles du brun, son regard se porta avec crainte vers sa main droite, maculée d'un liquide blanc et poisseux. Une larme dévala sa joue alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Il venait de se masturber en pensant à Yuu Kanda.

***s'étire en repiquant des chamallow, en tends à dark et sempai* voili voilou c'est sur cette note bien cochonne que nous terminons ce chapitre *mâchouille un chamallow * je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite mais elle ne tardera pas, j'espère que ce chapitre néanmoins vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche ^^**

**?: chamallow~**

**Ah? salut moya, tu tombes bien ^^ ça fait quoi de savoir que tu vs passer sur le grill un peu plus tard?**

**moya: m'en fou je peux avoir des chamallow?**

**... j'avais oublié qu'en général pour qu'il se laisse faire je l'achète avec de la bouffe *tend le sachet***

**moya mange: et comment tu fais avec bakanda?**

***cache des pilules bleus dans ses poches* rien du tout il est supeeeeeer consentant ^O^**

**moya: si tu le dis... à plus les gens et laissez des review c'est ce qui nous permet de nous alimenter en chamallow! **


End file.
